My New Path
by aderrr
Summary: I knew that you would never love me, that's why I had to start over... [Prequel to We Are No Longer Young] ZaneXAlexis Slight JadenXAlexis


Consider this a present for being so kind to me on my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story… Also, there are some flashbacks that I added that were never actually in the anime.

**WARNING:** MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS!

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh- GX? Nope…

**My New Path**

**Alexis POV:**

_It's not that I didn't understand you. I did, and I still do. It's not that I wanted to let you go. I didn't, I really didn't. But…I knew that I had to. It's not like I've forgotten. I remember. I remember everything... _

It's been years since I last saw you. At that time, you were still in love with dueling. I was in love with you. But… I knew that you loving me was just an impossible dream.

I knew that you would never take me as anything more than a friend. I knew that I was just another duelist and normal person to you. I knew that you didn't know that I felt the exact opposite for you.

All those memories… I wish that they could be erased from my mind. That way I wouldn't have to suffer…

_So I guess I'm your fiancé now, huh Alexis? Whatever fiancé means…_

_Huh? Today was your birthday?_

_Sorry Alexis! I missed your birthday party because I was busy dueling!_

I should have known… You never knew anything. I have to get a life. No, I have to get a _new _life. I shouldn't have to throw away the past just for him. I should just start over…

**2 days later…**

"Alexis! You cut your hair? It's so short now!" Mindy exclaimed. "Uh… Well… It's not that short…" I answered sheepishly. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? EVEN ZANE HAS MORE HAIR THAN YOU!"

"More hair than who?" a deep voice asked. I turned around. It was Zane. Seeing as my friends were frozen stiff, I took the honor of talking. "Oh, hey Zane. It's nothing really. Mindy just over exaggerated on my new haircut."

"Well… It is short…" he started. "WHAT! You actually agree with her!" I screamed so loudly, I bet even people in the next 6 miles could hear it. What happened next surprised me. He laughed, well more of a chuckle. Either way, THE Zane Truesdale actually had a smile on his face! "I was just kidding, Alexis… But… short hair looks good on you." He said.

I couldn't help but blush slightly. "Th-thank you…" I managed to stutter out. I got a "Hmm." as a reply. I was about to leave with my friends but Zane pulled my arm slightly. "Meet me at the beach at 9 tonight." All I did was nod.

**Later That Night…**

I walked toward the beach, wondering why Zane had called me there. I started to wonder, how did we even become friends? Oh, that's right. I was the younger sister of his classmate, Atticus. It started to make me sad as I thought _Is that all I am to him? The sibling of his classmate?_

Those thoughts all disappeared as I saw Zane standing next to the water, smiling at me. I walked up to him, curious. "Why did you call me here?" He didn't answer. I decided to ask him the question that had been bugging me. "Who am I to you?"

He looked at me and slowly answered. "You are a… unique girl. You are special and kind. You can be hot-tempered at times but that only makes you more unique. You are ready for anything and strong-willed. You are the type of person who is willing to risk your own life for the sake of someone else's. _That _is who you are."

His answer surprised me but I continued. "That was not my question. I asked who I was to _you_. That was all I wanted to know." He looked at me and then bent down. Before he kissed me on the cheek, I heard him whisper, " To me… you are only you."

Ever since that day, I began to spend more time with Zane. He began to smile a little more and we were considered 'The Royal Couple of Obelisk Blue'. It made sense. He was the official king of Obelisk while I was the queen. But the couple part… we weren't just ant average couple… we were already engaged to be married… and it made me so happy…

It wasn't a long time ago. We were celebrating my 17th birthday. He had pronounced his love for me a few weeks ago while I had confessed a day after. It surprised me when he took out a small velvet box while I was drinking my strawberry milkshake. The drink almost squirted out of my nose when he said, "Marry me." I looked at him as he continued. "I want everyone to know that you and I are together. I want all those losers out there to know that they can't have you. I want them to know that I was the lucky one."

I was on the edge of crying but knowing what I was going to say, he silently slipped next to me and slid the ring on my finger. The ring was silver, simple, but beautiful. I slowly leaned against his shoulder as I said, "Even if we are engaged, we're going to have to wait. When do you want to have the wedding?" He thought and after a while he answered, "When we are old enough. I want to have a formidable time and age where I can support the both of us and buy a nice house. But… that might take a while…" He looked down at me while I smiled and said, " Take your time."

**3 Years Later**

"Wow! Time really does fly!" I exclaimed. Zane chuckled quietly as he replied, "Yes. Just one more year until the wedding." I jumped on him. "What? You regretting it?" He looked up at me and said, "Why would I?" That all ended with a kiss. This time it was on the lips.

_What's gone is gone._

_We can't strive in the past._

_We must keep our heads up and move towards the future._

_This is goodbye Jaden._

_I have chosen a new path._

_Now it's your turn._

---

**A/N: **Hi again! Just a big thank you to all my reviewers for **We Are No Longer Young. **

I guess you can all consider this the prequel. My apologies if any of the characters are OOC. Please review! If you have any ideas for me to write about please tell me! Thanks a bunch!---ADA


End file.
